User talk:SbpowerminerspacepoliceIIIbioniclefan
__TOC__ Re: * This is your first and only warning for civility. A further breach will result in a block. This page was deleted becasue LEGO has classified 2010 Power Miners sets as Power Miners only- no subtheme was specified. 00:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) User Page Have you seen your own user page(not to be rude or any thing)? I think I could help you if you don't want the box to be under the "About Me". I will delete it and leave your decription if you want me to. --Mariofighter3 16:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:My talk Could you redefine what you were trying to say? Also, was it a yes?--Mariofighter3 16:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Hero Factory * Hi, I was just wondering where you got the information for your recent edits on Hero Factory sets for there being no minifigures and 16 parts. Thanks, 02:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) PM 2011 Hey, can you refrain from adding that until you have a source. thanks Kingcjc 23:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) What? Go to bricklink it has the set details. Re:bionicle It's because of the Bionicle Policy. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :We have a Bionicle Policy that the admins created. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to interrupt- here's the link. And it was a community-wide vote, not just admins. The voters felt that we were getting too deep in the Bionicle storyline, and the BIONICLE Wiki is a perfectly good source for story-based material, so decided to not cover story material on the wiki. 23:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, you stole my record of longest username :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dump Truck Driver Re: Agents * Nope, sorry I never heard anything about that at all. Do you have a source for it? (Not saying I don't trust you, I just want to have a bit of a read about it) 23:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ** Ok, what was it? :) 00:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i stop to say hi--Panagiotisls 18:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * This is your last warning in relation to adding incorrect prices to articles. Prices should be taken from the Official Shop website, or from another reliable source where the price can be verified. Thanks, 03:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's your fault for adding them. Peeron and brickset have the most accurate prices. 22:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) LEGO.com did not exist in 1996. Show me a link and I'll believe you... 23:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay I understand that this was good faith. It would be a little easier to believe you if your name were shorter (eg:Long names are related to spammers). I would suggest making a forum 23:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * Are you using LEGO.com or shop.LEGO.com? It's probably better to use shop.lego.com. If they get the prices wrong there, it's a big mistake becuase people have to actually buy from there, if it's from lego.com, it doens't really matter if the prices are incorrect. For example, 7411 Tygurah%27s Roar, there was no way that a set that big is going to be only US $1.99. But I didn't think it was ever intentional vandalism, and @BF2 that comment on long names is unfair- past contributions are what really matters. 02:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) They were before Shop @ Home existed. It's a very useful site though, maybe we could link to the old website pages? 12:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I rescind my warnings. 12:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) re-Badges Thanks Gladiatoring 02:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, just noticed you were trying to put this template on your userpage but it didn't work- we don't have a template where you can manually put in the number of edits you've made, instead the template keep track of your editcount and does it for you- you just need to put and the userbox subs in your editcount. 01:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones Please provide a source if you state that Indiana Jones will be continued in 2011. Thanks, 12:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Important Question Do you know if there are 2011 sets of the new Power Miners? If so with ice-monster or more sets of lava monster? -- 09:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 16:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC)}} Please stop changing the prices to incorrect values. Thank you-16:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC)